


Mein lästiges Ich

by Antares



Category: SG-1 - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Season/Series 09, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacks Klon besucht Jack und stellt mal ein paar Dinge klar ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein lästiges Ich

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Meddlesome Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685501) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Beta: Besten Dank an Aisling!

Als das Telefon klingelte, warf ich als erstes einen schnellen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr – 16 Uhr, Sonntagnachmittag, das musste Daniel sein – erst dann schaute ich auf die Nummer auf dem Display. Yep, meine Fähigkeiten zur Deduktion arbeiteten immer noch perfekt. 

„Hallo, Daniel.“ 

„Hallo, Jack.“ 

Seit ich in Washington war – und das war jetzt schon etwas länger als ein Jahr – rief Daniel regelmäßig wie ein Uhrwerk jeden Sonntagnachmittag an. Sieht man mal von den leider nicht so seltenen Gelegenheiten ab, wenn er außerirdische Bösewichter bekämpfte, oder sich in den Fängen der schrecklichen Vala-Tochter und ihrer Möchtegern-Götterbande befand. 

„Hast du auch die seltsame Email von John bekommen?“ Daniel hatte immer noch die Angewohnt direkt zur Sache zu kommen, wenn er dachte, dass irgendetwas meiner sofortigen Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte. 

‚Welcher John?’, hätte ich ja gerne gefragt. Aber es gab nur zwei Johns, die mir eine Email schicken würden. Und da Sheppard sicher in der Pegasus-Galaxie untergebracht war, musste Daniel über John, meinen Klon, sprechen. Oder ‚die Frucht meiner Lenden’, wie er ihn zu nennen pflegte, wenn er mich ärgern wollte. Ich meine, im rein biologischen Sinne hatte er natürlich irgendwo recht, aber anderseits klang das so etwas von falsch, ihn so zu nennen – dass er ihn natürlich weiterhin so nannte. 

Aber dieses Mal hatte er John gesagt und so antwortete ich ihm ziemlich zivilisiert und nur mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus: „Ach, du sprichst von dieser kurzen Mitteilung, die mir unmissverständlich klar machte, dass er mich am zweiten Wochenende im Februar besuchen wird und es nett wäre, wenn ich dich auch dazu einlade?“ 

Daniel lachte. „Ganz genau. Ich habe eine ähnlich formulierte Vorladung bekommen.“  
Ich schnaubte. „Vorladung ist gut.“  
„Komm schon, Jack. Wie lange hast du ihn jetzt nicht mehr gesehen? Fünf Monate?“ 

Und fünf Monate waren immer noch zu kurz, wenn man mich fragte. Aber niemand tat das und deshalb war ich gezwungen, ihn zu seinen ‚Geburtstagen’ und zu Weihnachten zu sehen. Okay, das mit Weihnachten verstand ich, niemand sollte Weihnachten alleine sein. Aber ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum ein Teenie mit der Seele eines Vierzig-Plus Mannes nicht seinen Geburtstag allein verbringen konnte? Er hatte doch alle Möglichkeiten. 

Im ersten Jahr hatte ihn Daniel sogar während der Ferien eingeladen, aber Gott sei dank, war das jetzt vorbei. Wenn Daniel das Bedürfnis verspürte, ihn mehr als zwei Mal im Jahr zu sehen, so machte er das nun alleine und schleifte mich nicht mehr mit. 

„Hey, ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass er wochenlang durch Europa tingeln soll“, verteidigte ich mich gegen die implizierte Anklage, dass ich mich nicht genug um ihn kümmerte. Drei Monate in Europa und der kleine Bastard hatte die Nerven gehabt, mir Postkarten von überall zu schicken. Auf denen er mit mitteilte, wie sehr sich alles verändert hatte, seit ich das letzte Mal da gewesen war. Oder Karten, auf denen er mich daran erinnerte, dass ich immer schon einmal Venedig, Paris oder Athen hatte besuchen wollen, bisher aber noch nicht die Zeit dafür gefunden hatte – und wie traurig wäre denn das? Er schmierte es mir so richtig schön aufs Butterbrot, dass er alle meine Erinnerungen hatte, alles über meine Pläne und Wünsche wusste, jedenfalls über die von vor drei Jahren. 

Für ihn hatte sich in den letzten drei Jahren viel geändert. Er hatte die Highschool mit hervorragenden Noten beendet, war auf diesen spannenden Trip über den großen Teich gegangen und vor ein paar Monaten hatte er ein Studium der Luftfahrttechnik am MIT in Cambridge aufgenommen. 

Ich hingegen war nur von Colorado Springs nach Washington gezogen, wo ich hinter einem Schreibtisch versauerte. 

„Jack?“ Daniel hörte sich besorgt an und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich für einen Moment mit meinen Gedanken ganz weit weg gewesen war und neidisch über das aufregende Leben meines jüngeren Ichs nachgedacht hatte.  
Ich versuchte, Daniel zu beruhigen. „Alles in Ordnung. Und du siehst besser zu, dass du auch hier bist, denn es bleibt mir ja wohl nichts anderes übrig, als seine Selbst-Einladung anzunehmen.“  
„Ich habe das schon mit Landry abgeklärt. In der Woche ist keine Mission geplant und ich kann sogar ein paar Tage länger in Washington bleiben, wenn es dir recht ist.“ 

„Absolut. Solange du mir versprichst, mich nicht mit ihm alleine zu lassen“, sagte ich nur halb im Scherz. Es machte mich jedes Mal ganz nervös, dass jemand, der so jung aussah, alles über mich wusste. Glücklicherweise sah er nicht so aus, wie ich in dem Alter ausgesehen hatte, als schulterlange Haare und Föhnwellen modern gewesen waren, das wäre noch schlimmer gewesen. 

Daniel nannte mich ein Weichei, versprach es aber nichtsdestotrotz. 

\--------------------------------------------

Die zweite Woche im Februar brachte nicht nur Daniel und John in meine Wohnung, sondern auch einen gewissen Marcus Winterfield. 

Zwei Tage zuvor hatte mich mein unmögliches Mini-Me angerufen und gefragt, ob ich etwas dagegen hätte, wenn er seinen Zimmerkollegen mitbrächte. Ich wollte ablehnen, sagte ihm, dass es dann zu voll würde, aber er versprach, dass Marcus eine Luftmatratze und einen Schlafsack mitbringen würde und sie mit allem zufrieden wären, wo immer ich ihnen gestatte zu schlafen. Nur für zwei oder drei Tage und ich wäre doch sein einziger Verwandter … und so weiter uns so fort. Er appellierte erfolgreich an mein schlechtes Gewissen. 

Daniel hatte sich bereit erklärt, die beide vom Flughafen abzuholen, während ich die Lasagne in den Ofen schob. Als es klingelte, öffnete ich die Wohnungstür. 

„Wo seid ihr gewesen? Es sind schon fast fünfzig …“ Ich unterbrach mich und endete lahm mit, „Kommt rein.“ 

Ich schaute von Daniel, der nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue hochzog, zu John, der ein teuflisches Grinsen drauf hatte, weiter zu Marcus Winterfield. Der hatte eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit dem jungen Dr. Jackson. Kurzes, braunes Haar, eine Brille, und er trug sogar ein kariertes Flanellhemd. Wie zum Teufel hatte John ihn überredet, dieses unmodische Ding anzuziehen? 

„Hi, Onkel Jack. Dies ist Marcus, mein Zimmerkollege. Marcus, dies ist mein lieber Onkel Jack“, stellte John uns vor. 

„Mr. O’Neill … äh … General.“ Marcus warf John einen flehentlichen Blick zu, und plötzlich vermutete ich, dass es nicht viel Überzeugungsarbeit bedurft hatte, ihn dazu zu bringen, dieses Hemd anzuziehen. Marcus ahnte nicht, dass John ihn benutzte, um mir einen Streich zu spielen. 

„Hi, Marcus. Nenn mich Jack“, rettete ich den jungen Mann aus seiner Klemme und warf John einen bösen Blick zu. 

„Danke sehr. Ich freue mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen und danke Ihnen herzlich für die Einladung“, antwortete er höflich. 

„Schon gut. Ich hoffe, ihr seid hungrig?“ 

Er nickte. „Ja, danke.“ 

Wir setzten uns alle an den Tisch und begannen mit Smalltalk. Daniel beschwerte sich über den dichten Verkehr auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, John lobte meine Kochkünste, was mich noch unruhiger machte. Was plante der kleine Teufel? 

Bis zum Dessert hatte ich erfahren, dass Europa spitzenmäßig gewesen war, die Uni ein Riesespaß und dass seine Kurse nicht so anstrengend und zeitaufwändig waren, dass er nicht noch Zeit hatte, mit seinem neuen Motorrad durch die Gegend zu düsen, welches ihm seine Lieblingstante Sam – ausgerechnet sie! – zum zwanzigsten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. 

Marcus sagte nicht viel, aber als Daniel ihn in ein Gespräch über das Leben auf dem Campus und die Arbeit im Studentenausschuss verwickelte, taute er etwas auf und ich hörte ihn von Zeit zu Zeit lachen. 

Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag für uns alle gewesen und kurz vor Mitternacht verwandelten wir meine Wohnzimmercouch in eine Liegestatt für die beiden jungen Leute, wo sie ihre Schlafsäcke drauf ausbreiten konnten. 

Daniel und ich gingen erst ins Bad und dann in mein Schlafzimmer. „So, was hältst du von ihm?“, fragte ich Daniel. 

„Ein netter Junge.“ Er grinste spitzbübisch und fügte hinzu: „Und so ein hübsches Hemd.“ 

„Ich wette, das hat ihm John aufgeschwatzt“, grummelte ich. 

Daniel lachte und zog sich bis auf seine Unterwäsche aus, bevor er unter die Bettdecke krabbelte. Es war ein bisschen seltsam, ihn in meinem Bett zu haben, denn für gewöhnlich, wenn er hier war, schlief er auf der Couch. Aber von früher waren wir es noch gewöhnt ein Zelt zu teilen, und so war das keine große Sache für mich. 

Ich wünschte Daniel eine gute Nacht und versuchte aus diesem Tag Sinn zu machen – aber vergebens. Irgendetwas, das ganz knapp unter der Oberfläche lag, entschlüpfte mir immer wieder. Ich vermutete mal, dass ich den nächsten Tag abwarten müsste, um herauszufinden, worauf John aus war. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag agierte ich als Chauffeur und Daniel als geschichtskundiger Reiseleiter. Wenigstens Marcus bewunderte aufrichtig all die Sehenswürdigkeiten, die Washington zu bieten hatte. Und um John zu imponieren, legte ich eine Menge Stopps an Stellen ein, von denen ich mir sicher war, dass ich – und damit auch er – noch niemals zuvor gewesen war. 

Der Tag lief ruhig dahin – bis zum Mittagessen. Wir gingen in einen Diner, wo Daniel und ich auf der einen Seite des Tisches Platz nahmen, John und Marcus auf der Bank gegenüber. Und dann fiel es mir endlich wie Schuppen von den Augen! Sie waren weit mehr, als nur Zimmergenossen, es sei denn, der Begriff hatte sich in den letzten dreißig Jahren dermaßen grundlegend geändert. 

John ließ Marcus kleine Häppchen von seiner Gabel probieren, Marcus berührte Johns Finger weit länger als nötig. Und als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, legten sie ihre Hände mit den ineinander verschränkten Fingern für alle sichtbar auf die Tischplatte. 

Ich fühlte wie Hitze zu meinen Ohren hinauf schoss und meinen Hals und meine Wangen mit Röte überflutete. John stellte seine – meine – Bi-Sexualität für alle sichtbar zur Schau! Ich hatte niemals meiner Anziehung für Männer nachgegeben, weil ich in der Air Force bleiben und weil ich Karriere machen wollte. Deshalb traf mich diese offene Zurschaustellung direkt in meine Eingeweide. Falls jetzt jemand die richtigen Rückschlüsse zog! 

Ich brauchte eine ganze Minute, um meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und mich selbst zu überzeugen, dass in diesem Raum nur Daniel, John und ich wussten, dass John meine Erinnerungen und mein Verlangen mit mir teilte. Für alle anderen Leute waren das nur zwei junge Männer, die Händchen hielten. 

Natürlich würde Mr. Super-Beobachter an meiner Seite seine eigenen Rückschlüsse ziehen. Hoffentlich würde er seine Ergebnisse der Erkenntnis zuordnen, dass John die letzten drei Jahre nicht mehr ich gewesen war. Wenigstens hatte er die Güte, dieses öffentliche Händchenhalten nicht zu kommentieren, sondern tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen und bat die Kellnerin um die Rechnung. 

Ich war dankbar, als ich die kalte, frische Luft auf meinem Gesicht fühlte, nachdem wir das Restaurant verlassen hatten. Wir beschlossen, noch ein paar Schritte zu gehen, bevor wir wieder ins Auto stiegen. 

Ich weiß nicht, wie John das bewerkstelligte, aber statt in Daniels fand ich mich plötzlich in Marcus’ Gesellschaft wieder. Er erinnerte mich auch an diesem Tag, auch ohne Flanellhemd, so sehr an den jungen Dr. Jackson, dass ich annahm, er würde Archäologie und Sprachwissenschaften studieren, was natürlich Blödsinn war. Zu meiner großen Erleichterung fand ich heraus, dass er ebenfalls Luftfahrtechnik am MIT studierte und die einzigen alten Sachen, die ihn begeisterten, alte Flugzeuge waren. Das kam mir sehr gelegen, da auch ich mich für Maschinen aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg interessierte und so waren wir schon bald am Fachsimpeln. 

Zu Beginn war er etwas zurückhaltend, aber wer wäre das nicht in der Gegenwart eines Generals? Selbst wenn der gerade ganz un-generalmäßig in weite Hosen und einen nicht dazu passenden Anorak gekleidet war. Aber als Marcus dachte, ich wäre im Unrecht und er im Recht, verteidigte er seine Meinung mit demselben Eifer, den auch ein junger Daniel an den Tag gelegt hätte. Und plötzlich wusste ich, dass John ihn nicht nur mitgebracht hatte, um mich zu ärgern – das natürlich auch – sondern, dass er ihn wirklich mochte. Und warum sollte er auch nicht? Was hätte ich gemacht, wenn man mir eine zweite Chance gegeben hätte und ich nicht beim Militär gewesen wäre? 

Daniel und John holten uns kurz nachdem ich diese tiefschürfende Erkenntnis gehabt hatte wieder ein, und wir beschlossen, den Nachmittag irgendwo am Wasser zu verbringen. Wir fuhren nach Mount Vernon, zu dem letzten Haus, in dem George Washington gewohnt hatte. Wir schenkten uns den Einführungsfilm im Ford Orientation Center und schlenderten durch die Gärten direkt zum Ufer des Potomac River. Jetzt im Februar war noch alles braun und die Bäume noch kahl, aber die ersten Krokusse und Schneeglöckchen setzten schon einige Farbtupfer. 

Kurze Zeit später befanden wir uns in einem Wettstreit, wessen Stein am häufigsten auf der Wasseroberfläche hüpfen konnte, bevor er versank. Glücklicherweise gewann Marcus diesen halb-ernsten Wettkampf. 

Auf dem Nachhauseweg hielten wir beim Chinesen an, nahmen genügend Essen für eine halbe Kompanie mit und verbrachten den restlichen Abend zu Hause. John und Marcus erzählten von der Universität, seltsamen Professoren und den bevorstehenden Prüfungen. Die ganze Zeit wartete ich darauf, dass irgendetwas passieren würde, aber der Abend verlief ohne Zwischenfall, sieht man mal davon ab, dass die beiden auf dem Sofa fast … rumschmusten. 

Als wir im Bett waren, drehte sich Daniel zu mir um und fragte: „Das war ein netter Tag, nicht wahr?“ 

„Hmmm“, grummelte ich, obwohl ich gestehen musste, dass ich das … Familiengefühl, das dieser Tag gehabt hatte, gemocht hatte. Natürlich würde ich John niemals sagen, dass er sich für mich wie Familie anfühlte. 

„Und Marcus ist eine netter junger Mann, nicht wahr?“, fragte mein bester Freund, die Nervensäge, weiter. 

„Er mag alte Flugzeuge“, versuchte ich die Unterhaltung in sicherere Gewässer zu lenken. „Wir haben uns über die Bell P-39 Aircobra und die Northop P-61 Black Widow unterhalten. Und wusstest du, dass er tatsächlich schon mal im Cockpit von ihr gesessen hat, vor zwei Jahren, bei einer Flugschau in Nebraska?“

„Interessant“, sagte Daniel in einem Tonfall, der das Gegenteil ausdrückte. 

Ich wusste ganz genau worüber er reden wollte und so walzte ich alles nieder. „Es gibt nur noch vier Black Widow Flugzeuge, drei davon können nicht mehr fliegen, aber das Mid Atlantic Air Museum versucht gerade, die vierte Maschine zu restaurieren.“ 

„Ich verstehe“, sagte Daniel und ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er genau verstand, dass das nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Aber freundlicherweise ließ er mich nicht auflaufen, sondern tat so, als würde er gähnen und wünschte mir eine gute Nacht. 

Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich ihn enttäuscht. Aber ich schubste diesen hässlichen Gedanken ganz weit nach hinten in meinem Gehirn, wünschte ihm angenehme Träume und zog die Bettdecke über beide Ohren.

\--------------------------------------

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, bemerkte ich zwei Dinge. Daniel war schon aufgestanden und ein köstlicher Kaffeeduft schwebte durch meine Wohnung. Ich sprang schnell in meine Sachen und voller Vorfreude ging ich ins Esszimmer. 

„Morgen, Jack.“ John begrüßte mich, während er etwas zubereitete, was eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Rühreiern hatte. 

„Morgen. Äh … wo sind alle?“ Ein schneller Blick hatte mir gezeigt, dass niemand sonst da war, und auch aus dem Badezimmer waren keine Geräusche zu vernehmen. 

„Oh, Daniel und Marcus sind Croissants holen und ‚Pain au chocolat’ – und was immer dein ‚Freund’ noch für würdig befindet für ein Frühstück am Valentinstag.“ 

„Valentinstag?“, fragte ich alarmiert und ließ ihm den Freund mal durchgehen, selbst wenn er ihn bewusst betont hatte. 

„Erzähl mir nicht, du hast kein Geschenk für Daniel?“, flachste er. 

„Ich … ich … warum hast du mir das nicht gestern gesagt?“, erkundigte ich mich anklagend. 

„Es hat sich nicht ergeben.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schreib ihm einen Einladung für irgendein teueres französisches Restaurant, wickle eine rote Schleife drum, und er wird nie vermuten, dass du den Tag vergessen hast.“ 

Ich starrte ihn böse an, aber er hatte Recht und auf die Schnelle fiel mir auch nichts Besseres ein. Ich holte Papier und einen Kugelschreiber und begann, den Gutschein zu schreiben. John lungerte neben mir herum und schaute mir über die Schulter. 

Plötzlich sagte er: „Okay, ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit wir noch haben, bevor sie zurückkommen. Also, Jack, kommen wir zur Sache: wirst du ihm je sagen, was du für ihn empfindest?“ 

„Was?“ Ich nahm meine Stimme wieder um ein paar Dezibel zurück und fuhr fort: „Nein, nein, Daniel ist nur mein bester Freund, sonst nichts. Wir sind alte Freunde … beste Freunde, ja, aber nicht mehr. Du hast da was ganz falsch verstanden.“ Ich wusste, dass ich zu wortreich protestierte. 

John zog seine Augenbraue in einer sehr charakteristischen Weise nach oben. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich alles über deine Fantasien weiß. Ich sehe zur Not noch ein, dass du nichts mit ihm anfangen wolltest, als du sein Vorgesetzter warst. Aber … was hält dich jetzt davon ab, es ihm zu sagen?“ 

„Daniel ist an mir nicht in dieser Art und Weise interessiert.“ Wenn man es laut aussprach, war es manchmal leichter, an etwas zu glauben. 

„Blödsinn. Träum weiter. Bloß weil du vor drei Jahren, kurz nachdem er wieder bei uns war, mal seine ganz vorsichtig formulierte Anfrage abgelehnt hast und ihr es erstaunlicherweise dennoch geschafft habt, beste Freunde zu bleiben, heißt das doch nicht, dass sich an Daniels Gefühlen etwas geändert hat.“ 

„Er hat andere Frauen gehabt und ich auch“, versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. 

„Ich habe mich auch durch die Highschool geschlafen – und glaube mir, das ist mit einem 17-jährigen Körper und Erfahrung aus fast dreißig Jahren ein Kinderspiel …“ 

„La, la, la.“ Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu. „Ich will davon nichts hören.“ 

„Sei nicht kindisch.“ John lachte. „Was ich sagen will ist: im Endeffekt war es nicht das, was ich wollte. Es war nett, es hat Spaß gemacht – aber ich hätte mir nicht vorstellen können, mit einem der Mädchen mehr als ein Wochenende zu verbringen. Bis ich auf der Uni Marcus kennenlernte. Wie du ja inzwischen weißt, ist er sechs Jahre älter als ich…“ 

Sechs Jahre älter als ich? Sich so etwas vorzustellen, fiel mir gerade sehr schwer, aber John fuhr schon ungerührt fort: „… schreibt an seiner Doktorarbeit, arbeitet nebenbei und ist … so viel erwachsener als die anderen Frischlinge. Als ich feststellte, dass ich ihn wirklich wollte, war ich in meinem kleinen, auf Frauen konditionierten Gehirn – danke an dich, für dreißig Jahre Brainwashing – erst einmal schockiert.“ 

„Ich habe dich nicht ge…“, versuchte ich ihn zu unterbrechen. 

Doch er fuhr ungerührt fort: „Als ich merkte, dass ich den gleichen Fehler wie du bei Daniel begehen wollte, beschloss ich, für drei Monate nach Europa zu fahren, um mir über einiges klar zu werden.“ 

„Und das willst du jetzt eins zu eins auf mich übertragen?“, erkundigte ich mich spöttisch. In meinem Magen saß jedoch ein dicker Klumpen, der mit jedem Satz, den John sagte, schwerer und unangenehmer wurde. 

John legte seine Hand auf meinen Unterarm und sagte eindringlich: „Jack, du bist jetzt über fünfzig. Auf die Abschaffung von DADT brauchst du nicht zu warten, das wird höchstens mal in meinem Leben passieren, aber nicht mehr in deinem. Was meinst du, wann willst denn mal das tun, was dich dein ganzes Leben lang gereizt hat?“ 

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich … ich …“ Das Dumme, wenn man mit sich selbst diskutierte, war, man wusste ganz genau, wo die kleinen Lügen begannen und das Gegenüber wusste das auch. 

„Doch.“ Mehr sagte er nicht und schaute mich dazu fest an. Und sein Blick war nicht der eines Zwanzigjährigen. Ich sah Schmerz und Resignation darin, eine große Traurigkeit und viel Dulden. Es schnürte mir die Kehle zu, als mir schlagartig klar wurde, wie hart John arbeiten musste, um sich in dieser Welt zurechtzufinden, in der er so viel verloren hatte. Wie einfach es doch für mich gewesen war, der ich wieder mein altes Leben hatte aufnehmen können, als wäre nichts gewesen. 

„Es tut … mir leid“, stammelte ich. „Ich bin so oft so ungeduldig mit dir gewesen, so … so hässlich und wütend.“ 

„Dito“, meinte er nur. Dann riss er sich zusammen, lächelte verschmitzt und sagte: „Aber lenk nicht ab, wir sprechen jetzt über dich und nicht über mich. Ich komme schon klar. Vor allem, da man mich auf der Uni jetzt wieder wie einen Erwachsenen behandelt und mir das Studium Spaß macht. Aber bei dir müssen wir was ändern.“ 

„Müssen wir?“ Ich verzog meine Lippen zur Andeutung eines Grinsens. 

„Ja. Und jetzt werde nicht gleich wieder wütend, aber ich habe gestern beim Spazierengehen mit Daniel gesprochen, und er hat mir nach etwas Herumdruckserei gestanden, dass er dich jederzeit nehmen würde, wenn du deinen Hintern endlich mal hochbekommst. Er hat das natürlich höflicher und gewandter ausgedrückt, du weißt ja …“ 

„Das hat er niemals im Leben gesagt!“, ging ich dazwischen. Das war nicht Daniels Art, nicht einmal einem jüngeren ‚Mir’ gegenüber. 

„Nun, es mag sein, dass ich die Mitleidskarte gnadenlos ausgespielt habe“, gestand er. „Mich als armer, kleiner Waisenjunge, der sonst niemanden hat in der Welt, hingestellt habe, et cetera, et cetera. Ich kenne alle von Daniels Schwachpunkten. Im Endeffekt kann er mir nichts abschlagen.“ 

Ja, das wusste ich auch. Wenn ich es richtig anstellte, konnte ich fast alles von Daniel haben. „Das war aber nicht ….“, begann ich meinen Prostest. 

Ich hörte, wie ein Schlüssel in der Tür umgedreht wurde und Daniels und Marcus Stimme, die offensichtlich über eine Schlagzeile in der Zeitung debattierten, erklangen. Nein, nein, nein! Es gab doch noch so viel, was ich John noch fragen wollte! 

John stand auf, legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Sag es ihm!“ Er richtete sich auf, machte einen Schritt in den Raum und wandte sich an Marcus: „Und, habt ihr alles bekommen?“  
„Hmm. Riech mal.“ Marcus hielt John die Tüte mit den Croissants entgegen.  
„Riecht himmlisch!“

Bevor wir uns zu Tisch setzten, überreichte Marcus John noch eine herzförmige Schachtel mit Pralinen, der revanchierte sich mit einem Kuss und einem … Restaurantgutschein mit einer roten Schleife! Meinem funkelnden Blick begegnete er mit einem Schulterzucken. 

Von Daniel bekam ich ein großes gerahmtes Bild des ganzen ehemaligen SG-1 Teams und ein kleines nur von ihm und mir beim Kanu fahren. Was hieß, dass er schon zuvor in Springs daran gedacht hatte, dass heute Valentinstag war.  
Mein Restaurantgutschein mit der roten Schleife löste viel Heiterkeit aus, ich sagte jedoch nur: „Große Geister denken oft das Gleiche.“ 

Wir frühstückten ausgiebig und John teilte uns mit, dass sie um 16 Uhr wieder am Flughafen sein müssten. Das ließ uns noch Zeit für einen kurzen Abstecher ins Smithsonian National Air und Space Museum – ein Muss für zwei MIT Studenten – bevor wir sie zum Flughafen brachten. Mir verschaffte es die dringend benötigte Zeit nachzudenken. Wobei das übertrieben ist, mit konstruktivem Nachdenken hatte dieser Nachmittag wenig zu tun. Meine Gedanken flogen in alle Richtungen davon, viel zu viel stürmte gleichzeitig auf mich ein. 

Nachdem wir hinter ihnen hergewinkt und versprochen hatten, sie ihn absehbarer Zeit in Cambridge zu besuchen – und dieses Mal war mein Versprechen nicht nur so dahin gesagt – waren Daniel und ich alleine. Gott sei Dank plauderte er auf der Nachhausefahrt über das Museum, denn ich wusste beim besten Willen immer noch nicht, wie und wann ich was zu ihm sagen sollte. 

Im Apartment angekommen, warf ich die Schlüssel auf den Esszimmertisch. Da fiel mein Blick wieder auf das Photo von Daniel und mir im Kanu. Das war letzten Sommer gewesen. Er hatte einfach mit Major Davis abgeklärt, dass ich drei Tage frei hatte und hatte mich dann auf diese Kanutour geschleift. Richtig mit Zelt, Lagerfeuer, Bohnen in Tomatensauce direkt aus der Dose, Heerscharen von Moskitos und allem drum und dran – der einzige Urlaub, den ich im ersten Jahr in Washington gehabt hatte. 

Daniel war tatsächlich der Teil meines Lebens, der nicht Arbeit war. Daniel war der, der sich um mich sorgte. Daniel war … eine der beständigsten und schwierigsten Beziehung, die ich in meinem Leben gehabt hatte. Ich musste das Wort „Beziehung“ nur zulassen in meinem Kopf und es nicht mit „nur Freundschaft“ verschleiern. 

„Ich brauche jetzt etwas Warmes. Möchtest du auch einen Tee oder Kaffee oder hast du Rum da? Dann könnten wir uns einen Grog machen“, sagte Daniel, der direkt in die Küche abgebogen war. 

„Tee mit Rum“, rief ich, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen, dann plötzlich wusste ich, dass ich nur Minuten … Sekunden, von einer Entscheidung entfernt war, die mein restliches Leben verändern würde. Das fühlte sich erschreckend und phantastisch zugleich an, denn ehrlich gesagt, dieses Leben hier in Washington verdiente unbedingt einige Veränderungen, sonst würde es mich in wenigen Jahren auffressen. 

John hatte mir einen riesigen Vorteil verschafft, ich kannte Daniels Antwort im Voraus. Ich musste mich nur noch überwinden. Ich fragte mich, wovor ich denn eigentlich solche Angst hatte? Daniel würde ‚Ja’ sagen, also war der Peinlichkeitsfaktor schon mal ausgeschaltet. Daniel würde mit niemandem darüber sprechen, also gab es keine Auswirkungen auf meine Karriere und meine Pension. Daniel … Scheiße, ich war schon genauso schlimm wie er und musste alles tot denken. Man musste auch mal auf sein Gefühl hören. 

Ich marschierte entschlossenen Schritts in die Küche, wo Daniel vor der Spüle stand und den Wasserkocher befüllte. Ich trat hinter ihn, schlang meine Arme von hinten um ihn und legte meine Hände auf seinen Bauch. Und wartete. Jeder Muskel in meinem Körper war verspannt, mir war es fast schlecht vor Aufregung. 

Daniel schnappte einmal hörbar nach Luft, stellte den Wassertopf zur Seite, dann legte er seine Hände über meine, ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten auf meine Schulter sinken und sagte nur sanft: „Endlich.“ 

So einfach war das? Wahnsinn! Keine Erklärungen – obwohl ich sicher war, dass die später noch kommen würden, aber zunächst einmal akzeptierte Daniel einfach, dass ich unseren … Status ändern wollte. Wenn ich bisher mit ein paar Prozent meines Hirns gezögert hatte zu glauben, dass John wirklich diese Unterredung mit Daniel gehabt hatte, hier war der Beweis. 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und hauchte einen zögerlichen Kuss auf seine Wange. Ich spürte seine Bartstoppeln über mein Kinn kratzen und es jagte mir einen angenehmen Schauder der Vorfreude durch den Körper. 

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und ich wurde mutiger und presste einen weiteren Kuss auf seinen Hals. Es fühlte sich alles so richtig an. Wir, in meiner Küche, in einer Umarmung – ich war so ein Esel, dass ich mich so lange dagegen gesträubt hatte. Ich merkte, wie die Anspannung aus meinen Gliedern wich und ich lehnte mich schwer gegen Daniel. Es tat so unendlich gut, jemanden zu haben, auf den man sich, nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne, stützen konnte. 

„Was immer du willst, Jack“, flüsterte Daniel und drehte sich langsam in meinen Armen um. Er schlang mir die Arme um den Hals, presste sich eng an mich und hauchte mir ebenfalls einen Kuss in die Halsbeuge. 

Was ich wollte? Mir war das wirklich ganz egal. Das hier war schon prächtig. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, ob ich, nachdem mich mein Team in Colorado Springs mit einer Umarmung verabschiedet hatte, je wieder jemanden im Arm gehalten hatte. Selbst Daniel bei seinen Besuchen, ließ es bei einer Hand auf der Schulter oder meinem Oberarm bewenden. Ich war mir gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr ich die Berührungen und die Nähe eines anderen Menschen vermisst hatte. 

„Was immer du willst“, sagte ich und es war die reine Wahrheit. Was immer Daniel wollte – ich war mir sicher, dass ich es auch wollte, oder dass er mich dazu überreden könnte.  
Daniel ließ sein viel zu seltenes Lachen hören und meinte verschmitzt: „Ich will alles, Jack.“ 

„Dann will ich das auch.“ Über das Kleingedruckte konnten wir später noch verhandeln. 

Wir schauten uns an, dann mussten wir beide gleichzeitig grinsen, etwas unsicher, über das weitere Vorgehen. 

„Das ist definitiv der beste Valentinstag, den ich je gehabt habe“, sagte Daniel und beugte sich die letzten Zentimeter vor, die uns noch trennten. 

Ich spürte seine Fingerspitzen in meinem Nacken, wo sie langsam auf und ab strichen und Hitzewellen durch meinen Körper schickten. „Und wir haben noch drei weitere Tage“, nuschelte ich bereits gegen seine Lippen, die sich für meine öffneten. Als ich die erste Andeutung von Daniels Zunge gegen meiner spürte, stöhnte ich laut auf und zog ihn an seiner Taille fester auf mich. Ja, ja. Genauso. John hatte Recht gehabt, ich hatte Jahre lang darauf gewartet. Hatte zuerst nur ganz allgemein darüber fantasiert, dann immer häufiger Daniel vor Augen gehabt. 

Ich hatte schon viel zu viel Zeit nur mit Träumen verbracht, bei denen ich mich dann anschließend schuldig gefühlt hatte. Aber wenn Daniel es wollte, und daran konnte kein Zweifel bestehen, so verlangend, wie er meinen Mund in Besitz nahm, dann durfte ich mich jetzt ohne Gewissensbisse darauf einlassen. 

„Hör auf nachzudenken!“, befahl Daniel, indem er einen der Sätze aus meinem Repertoire klaute. Er knuffte mich spielerisch gegen den Oberarm, ehe er mich wieder küsste und seine Hände so aufreizend über meinen Körper und unter meinen Pullover gleiten ließ, dass ich bald nichts anderes mehr tun konnte, als seiner Aufforderung zu folgen. 

\------------ENDE-----------

 

©Antares, Februar 2012


End file.
